


Firsts

by novisah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU where their original trip on the falcon is like a week, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novisah/pseuds/novisah
Summary: Luke reminisces about his first few days with Han.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Kudos: 31





	Firsts

Luke looked over at the man sleeping next to him and smiled. His eyes were closed and he was breathing softly, his chest rising and falling at regular intervals. A gentle energy swirled between them and Luke sighed contentedly, savouring the moment. No matter how many moments like this passed, Luke appreciated all of them, grateful to even have one minute next to Han. They had been up late the night before and so to avoid disturbing Han, Luke gently rolled over to face the ceiling. He closed his eyes and thought back to when they met for the first time.  
_  
When they had met, there was a spark that could not be denied. No one had ever riled up Luke like Han had. Even when they had bickered it had always ended as quickly as it had started, and with the two of them exchanging small smiles. Once time had passed and they had grown used to each other’s presence things had become easier. Luke understood that Han had gotten used to only being around Chewie for so long, just as he had explained to Han that he grew up mostly around his aunt and uncle with not many others to talk to.  
They had really gotten to know each other at night, when it was just the two of them still up.  
“Drink?” Han had asked, walking into the cockpit with two cups already in his hand. Luke had nodded; he’d drank before, mostly during dinner with his aunt and uncle, but never enough to feel it. Han set the cups down and poured two fingers worth of the dark liquid in the cups and handed one to Luke. He lifted the glass and Luke realized that he was supposed to clink his glass to Han’s, and when Han didn’t correct him Luke assumed he had done it correctly. Luke couldn’t help but stare at Han’s throat when he swallowed the liquid, seeming unphased by what Luke could only assume was an unpleasant taste, and felt a blush rise on his face when Han caught him staring.  
Luke followed suit by taking a sip of his drink and couldn’t help but cough. This was certainly stronger than anything they had back on the farm, he thought to himself. Han smiled at him.  
“Not much of a drinker, huh kid?”  
Luke felt himself get even redder, whether from the alcohol or the embarrassing question he wasn’t sure.  
“Not really, no.” Luke swallowed another sip and although he didn’t cough this time, he was sure he had made a face.  
“Fine by me. Here, I’ll grab your cup”. Han reached over from his chair to grab the cup from Luke’s hands. Luke felt Han’s hands brush against his own hands and it felt almost electrical. It was like there was a buzz in the air between them, and when their hands had briefly touched Luke had felt a jolt.  
That evening as Han drank, they talked for hours. Luke talked about how he had come to live with his aunt and uncle, which he did not have a lot to say about, and what life was like on their farm, which he did have a lot to say about but decided to spare some of the more boring details. He asked Han about his life and got to hear about Corellia, and how he met Chewie. When a wave of exhaustion hit him, Luke realized that in space you can’t rely on the usual time cues as your home planet. Here, there were no suns setting on the horizon to tell you the day had ended. How long had they been talking? Time seemed to pass so quickly with Han, they could talk all day and Luke would always want more.  
“What time is it?” He asked Han while trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn.  
Han checked his dashboard. There was so much going on Luke didn’t even know where to look to be able to tell.  
“Time for bed, that’s for sure. Night, kid.” Han got up and walked out, rubbing Luke’s hair as he left. The same jolt of energy Luke had felt earlier appeared again, and Luke wished it had lasted longer. He watched Han until he was out of sight around a corner and let out a deep breath. He knew he was falling fast.  
_  
Luke couldn’t help but smile again at the memory. After what had happened last night, he felt almost silly having been so thrilled by Han simply running his hands through his hair. They hadn’t even kissed yet, by that point. That hadn’t come until later. Luke rolled back over gently, pausing to make sure Han was still sleeping. He pressed a kiss softly onto Han’s arm, careful not to wake him. Luke figured he shouldn’t get up yet, just to let Han sleep as long as possible, so he let himself reminisce a little longer.  
_  
The day after their chat, Luke had expected Han to sleep in a little. He knew how drinking could affect you in the morning and that people generally prefer to sleep in the next day. Luke was surprised to see Han already in his pilot’s chair, looking out into space.  
“Hi, Han,” Luke said, almost shyly. Suddenly he felt very aware of everything he had said the night before, and he didn’t even have the excuse for being drunk.  
Han looked over his shoulder and gave him a half smile. “Hey, kid.” Luke rolled his eyes, pretending to be annoyed. Luke wasn’t a kid, and he knew that Han knew that he wasn’t a kid, but in reality didn’t mind the nickname.  
Luke walked out of the cockpit, looking for Obi-Wan. He figured he better get started early on his training. He also thought about how if he got enough done this morning, maybe he could have another late night with Han. If Han would have him, of course.  
Hours passed during Luke’s training, and he felt himself getting better with each passing moment. Better at being able to recognize the force, to tap into it, to feel it all around him. It made him feel incredibly alive. He was grateful to have this time to unwind and relax his minds. He knew he was getting too caught up with Han, but at the same time had no interest in changing that. Luke was confident he could be close with Han while keeping up with his training, he could just feel it.  
After cleaning up, Luke grabbed some food and headed back to the front of the ship where he hoped Han would be. His heart felt like it skipped a beat when he saw the back of Han’s head with his thick, messy hair. When Han heard Luke’s footsteps approaching he turned around and smiled.  
“Hey, kid. How’s it going?”  
“Training’s going well. You?” Luke watched as Han rolled his eyes playfully. “You know one day I’ll be able to do something incredible with the force, and what will you do then?” Han’s reluctance to believe in the force had bothered him more at first, now he accepted that Han just didn’t understand it. Yet.  
Han laughed softly. “I have no idea.”  
This time, Luke was the one who got up to grab the bottle and the 2 small glasses, filling them without asking Han first. He decided it was a safe assumption to make that they would share a drink tonight, and Luke wanted to be able to have more than a sip this time. They clinked glasses before each having a sip. For a few moments they enjoyed the silence, enjoyed staring out at the stars and planets together. It was hard for Luke to imagine just how big the universe was; he could spend the rest of his life traveling the galaxy and only see the smallest fraction of it.  
“See that one, down there?” Han gestured to a small dot, barely visible on their horizon. Luke nodded, exciting that Han had broken the thick silence.  
“Lando and I – think I told you about him?- got into some serious trouble there a few months back.” Luke listened as Han told a story about smuggling, nearly getting caught, actually getting caught, followed by a narrow escape. Han was laughing gently as he told it, and Luke was in return, but Luke imagined that in the moment it could not have been easy.  
“Do you like that sort of life? The criminal lifestyle?” Luke asked, without thinking. He instantly regretted it. When Han didn’t immediately answer he added “Not that there’s anything wrong with that. Just wondered.”  
Han looked away from him and stared off into the distance. “It’s not about being a criminal. Hell, I couldn’t care less if I broke an arbitrary law on some far away planet. The instability though.. that’s a whole other question.”  
Luke nodded and considered his answer. “I had a very different experience so I can’t exactly relate, but I know what you mean. I had so much stability, every day doing the same things, with the same people.”  
He had sometimes hated the monotony of farm life, but he realized he had never considered the benefits. Luke had never wondered where he would sleep that night and where his next meal would come from. Han had gone long periods of time not being sure if he would even make it to the next day.  
Han gave him a half-smile and raised his glass. “To happy mediums?”  
Luke smiled back. “To happy mediums.”  
_  
In the daylight Luke was amazed Han could sleep through the bright lights of the ship, which came on automatically at a certain point in time. He vaguely remembered Han explaining that to him when he first came on board, something about a rhythm? Han had told him while shrugging his shoulders. Luke silently laughed, wondering what good it could do if Han could just sleep through the lights coming on.  
_  
The entire next day, Luke looked forward to their new evening routine. And just as before, they had met in the cockpit, talking about nothing and everything.  
Luke felt like his whole body was glowing as he watched Han laugh. Knowing he had made the man in front of him, the man infinitely more interesting, experienced, and charismatic than him, laugh, was the greatest feeling in the world. It had only been a small comment, some offhand joke about what people get up to on Tatooine with nothing else around, but Han had clearly found it funny. They had had a few more drinks, maybe more than intended, but Luke was enjoying how it made him feel. The buzz provided a warmth that he found unexpectedly pleasant.  
“You’re something else, you know that?” Han said to him.  
Luke felt himself blush and looked away. “Oh, I don’t know about that.” They fell quiet and the silence was heavy in the air between them. Luke glanced up and saw Han, his face half illuminated with red lights from the screens, looking breathtaking. The light highlighted his perfectly strong jawline and down to his chest, and his muscled arms folded across his body. Luke could feel himself staring and was aware that it wasn’t polite to stare, but he decided that he didn’t care. He looked up at Han’s face and met his gaze. Normally, Luke might have felt embarrassed about being caught staring, but these weren’t normal circumstances. Everything in his life had changed in the last few days. Besides, this meant that Han had been looking at him, too.  
Suddenly, Han stood up and set the glass down. Unsure what to do, Luke stood up and set his glass down as well, feeling as though he was trembling where he stood. They weren’t standing far apart and before Luke knew it Han was right in front of him, reaching his hand out. Han rubbed the back of his hand down Luke’s face before turning it over and cupping Luke’s face in his hands. He looked up at Han and felt the way Han stared into his eyes. If Luke had felt an electrical pull between them before it was infinitely stronger now. Han leaned down towards Luke and hesitated. Luke could sense what he was asking and nodded his head softly.  
When their lips met Luke felt weightless, like he could melt right into Han’s arms. Luke reached up and ran his hands through Han’s hair, feeling the soft waves. His other hand grabbed the collar of Han’s shirt and gave it a gentle tug, bringing them even closer together. After what had felt like hours, but also felt like barely a second, Han pulled back.  
“Have you ever done this before?” Han asked. Luke shook his head. He wasn’t sure exactly what Han was referring to but he was sure the answer was no. Most of Luke’s friends back home had casually dated but his uncle had always told him he was needed on the farm, resulting in Luke getting to be this age without ever having a proper kiss.  
“Well, we got lots of time. No sense to rush,” Han said in response. Luke nodded and looked back up into Han’s eyes. He felt his knees go weak and Han’s hands moved to Luke’s arms to steady him.  
“Han, I- “  
_

Luke’s thoughts were interrupted by a small groan coming from the man next to him. Han had just woken up, and Luke knew he was such a heavy sleeper it would be a few more minutes before he was fully conscious. Han rolled over towards him and squished his eyes closed.  
“Morning” Han mumbled, now lying on his stomach with his head resting on his folded arms.  
“Good morning to you too.” Luke reached over to run his fingers through Han’s hair, messy from sleep but still soft on his hands.  
“Watcha been up to?” His words were muffled but Luke could still understand. After all, he’d had years of experience.  
“Just thinking about when we first met. Our first few days together on the falcon.”  
Han laughed softly. “Still thinking about it after all these years?” Luke looked over at his hands, still in Han’s hair, and the shine of his wedding band caught his eye. Even after years of knowing each other and two years of marriage, sometimes Luke still couldn’t believe it.  
“Of course I am. I still don’t know how I got to be so lucky. Remember when you kissed me and I almost fell over?” Han smiled and nodded before sitting up.  
“How could I forget?”  
Han leaned over to kiss Luke once again, making him feel just as he had when they kissed for the first time many years ago.  
And it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the spacing, I'm new to this and struggling with formatting! Any advice or feedback is appreciated.


End file.
